


Never Been Kissed Before

by GreenGirlintheTARDIS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGirlintheTARDIS/pseuds/GreenGirlintheTARDIS
Summary: “I bet she’s never been kissed before.” Lena Oxton proclaimed, with regards to Angela Ziegler's latest colleague, Moira O’Deorain. The geneticist had been a frequent topic of conversation recently and Angela is forced to confront her feelings.





	Never Been Kissed Before

“I bet she’s never been kissed before.” Lena Oxton proclaimed as she grabbed a can of beer from the mini fridge.

“Don’t be silly.” Angela Ziegler glanced sideways at her friend, a glass of wine in hand. Lena had managed to convince Angela to drop by this evening as a means of relaxation. As it turns out the night was anything but and it didn’t seem like it would stop there. Oxton wouldn’t stop talking about her new colleague.

“Yeah Angie is right,” said Hana Song, from the floor.

“Thank you, Hana,” Angela smiled her in response.

“I mean, everyone has parents, right?” The room filled with laughter and Angela rolled her eyes.

“There’s no need to be so mean.” Ziegler replied taking another sip of her wine.

“What are we talking about?” Heads turned as Fareeha Amari entered the room carrying another crate of beer under one arm and a bottle of wine in the other hand.

“Doctor O’Deorain.” Lena chimed as Fareeha sat down next to Angela.

“What about her?”

“Well I reckon she’s never been kissed before.”

“Is that so?” Fareeha quirked an eyebrow in Lena’s direction, who of which was currently bobbing side to side in her seat.

Angela turned to Fareeha and placed a hand on hers. “Ignore Lena, she’s drunk.”

“Piss off, Ange!” The small brunette stuck her tongue out in response and Hana giggled. “I’ve only had four.”

“In a short space of time, and you are very small.” Angela teased.

“Don’t go all doc on us now. This is supposed to be your evening off, it’s supposed to be fun.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Lena opened her mouth once more. “What do you think she’d be like in bed?” Angela instantly felt her face flush and her mouth dropped as she turned back to Lena.

“That’s it, we are not talking about my new colleague any longer.” She told them as firmly as she could before letting out a nervous giggle.

Doctor O’Deorain had been working alongside her for almost two months now, since her recruitment by Overwatch. The doctor was nice enough, if you enjoyed limited social exchanges and a rigid routine. She was a very intelligent woman and they’d achieved many breakthroughs together in the short time since her employment. But it became very clear to Angela and those around her, that O’Deorain’s work was everything to her. Angela intermittently tried casual conversation and failed each time. O’Deorain turned down any social event that was not linked to her research in some way. And aside from her work habits, her appearance remained somewhat of an oddity. A wiry, pale frame that seemed to go on forever. Fiery short red hair that managed to be neat and unruly both at the same time. And her eyes, heterochromatic one a deep red and the other sky blue. Moira O’Deorain was somewhat alien to her friends and the doctor was coming up more frequently in recent conversations. A small part of her wanted to let herself think about these things, but O’Deorain was her colleague and having these thoughts would lead her down a rabbit hole, of which she is unable to climb out of.

“Aww, come on Ange have some fun.” Hana smiled up at her.

“You could afford to loosen up a little.” Fareeha added.

Angela sighed and took another sip of her drink. Instead of answering the question, the blonde directed one right back at Lena. “Why are you constantly talking about my colleague? Are you in love.” Angela added extra emphasis on the last word and smirked at Lena’s baffled face.

“Of course not.” Lena chuckled.

“Are you sure? Because you’ve been pestering me about her for a couple of weeks now and you just won’t shut up about her.” Angela saw the faintest shade of pink brush the cadet’s cheek and her smirk widened.

Lena nodded, “She’s dull and boring.”

“Good. Now, let’s move on.”

Fareeha shrugged, “Anyone up for peer pong?”

* * *

Angela found herself having more fun as the evening progressed and it wasn’t long before Fareeha and herself were walking back to her quarters, leaving Hana to help Lena to bed.

“That was fun.” Fareeha exclaimed as they walked, arm in arm.

Angela nodded, “It was. It was a nice break.”

“We should do it again sometime.” They stopped outside Angela’s door.

“That would be nice.” Angela beamed, “Goodnight, Fareeha.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? Lena was very...”

“She was Lena. Now go get some rest, doctor’s orders.”

Fareeha looked her up and down before placing a small kiss to her cheek, “Goodnight, Angela.” The blonde watched Fareeha walk down the corridor and when she turned the corner, Angela immediately turned and began walking in the other direction. She soon realised that Fareeha may have been holding her up, more than she thought as she headed for the elevator. The elevator doors pinged open and she grinned as Lena’s question ran through her head. _‘What do you think she’d be like in bed?’_ She entered, steadied herself on the railing and pushed the button for the lowest level of the facility.

* * *

The lights of her lab seeped through the door and into the dark hallway. Moira was still working, she smiled and hesitated slightly before sliding the door open.

Moira had her back to her and was sat at a bench, hunched over one of her most recent experiment. Angela’s eyes studied the geneticist’s back and frowned. She had never saw Moira before without her lab coat before, the woman was so professional, even more so than Angela herself. Watching the doctor at work, she saw her shoulder blades shift underneath her black shirt and Angela let out a small gasp. The red head tilted her head and sat back from the bench before turning, to meet Angela’s gaze. A look of confusion brushed her features when she laid eyes on the blonde.

“Doctor Ziegler? I didn’t think I’d see you again tonight.”

“Clearly.” Angela took a couple paces forward and reached out to grasps O’Deorain’s purple tie. “You’re not wearing your lab coat. Have you forgotten the health and safety procedure?” The younger woman smirked as she toyed with the silk in her hands.

The geneticist cleared her throat. “If my attire is inappropriate for the laboratory, then what would that say about yours, Ziegler?” Angela looked down at her black cocktail dress and heels, before looking into Moira’s eyes once more.

“It’s my lab, Doctor O’Deorain.” Came her reply and she leaned down, closer towards the scientist who was still sitting in front of the bench. Cool hands wrapped around her bare forearms and Angela gasped at the sensation but frowned when she was pushed backwards.

“You’ve been drinking.” Moira got to her feet, towering over Angela.

“Just a little.” Angela blushed, she could feel Moira peering at her with those mismatched eyes.

“Why did you come here?”

“It’s my lab, Moira.”

“Moira?” O’Deorain spoke in a shocked tone and Angela her head suddenly became a lot less fuzzy. What had she been thinking. She was silly to let Lena get into her head and even sillier for coming here at this late hour.

“Sorry.” Angela spoke in a hushed tone as cool fingers tilted her chin upwards. The younger woman was pleased to find those to find a look of amusement rather than disgust on the doctor’s face.

“No apology necessary.” O’Deorain replied, “But please sate my curiosity and tell me what you’re doing here?”

Heat flooded Angela’s cheeks and she couldn’t stop it. She tried to turn away, but the hand gripped her chin more firmly. _I wanted to see what you’d be like in bed._ Angela shook her had and said the second thing that came to mind. “You.”

“Is that so?” The red head pulled back her hand before crossing them, one eyebrow arched. “And what exactly do you want with me Angela?”

The way Moira O’Deorain spoke her name in that Irish accent of hers made gave her butterflies. “Just you.” It’s the only thing that comes to mind but it’s enough because the tall, lanky geneticist leans down tentatively to place a kiss against her lips.

“That’s the first time I’ve ever done that,” Moira admits quietly as she pulls away.

“Really?” _Damn you Lena._

“Don’t sound so surprised, Angela. I don’t warm to others well.”

Angela looped her arm around Moira’s neck. “In that case, we best make it a good one.” The kiss was deeper this time and Angela felt the geneticist’s body tense beneath her own. Long fingers roamed her hips as the kiss continued, her own hands buried in fiery hair. They pulled apart both as breathless as each other.

“Want to join me in my apartment for a drink?” Angela asked and watched as Moira thought over the question.

“I think I’d like that very much.”


End file.
